theminecraftfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft IRL: Ch. 1
Chapter One: Spawned DAY 1 '''WHEN THE LIGHTS WENT OUT IN '''my house, I never expected there to be a chain reaction. The light bulb above my head sparked and blew, and their was a loud ''shoom ''sound- like all the power in the city was draining out. The purr from my backup generator streamed out from the garage as my lights came back on. The lightbulb above me, now broken and dim, was obviously unfixable. Unscrewing it, I tossed the bulb in the trash. What was I doing that would cause such a horribly black out? Heh...I was playing Minecraft. Yes! I play Minecraft! Ah, Minecraft. The greatest game ever invented...thrown into a world unarmed and iggnorant...faced off against dagnerous creatures...but then tasked with building your own life and finding your path...ultimatley facing off against the dangerous forces of the Nether... I snapped out of my reverie, and turned my computer back on. My heart was beating fast, hoping that my game had been saved. Now, what really caused the black out was the mod I had been downloading. It was called: Minecraft IRL. Surfacing one day on the interwebs, Minecraft IRL was a mysterious mod reported to contain texture packs, mobs, and maps as detailed as Skyrim or ACTUAL LIFE! I just had to have it! I'd payed the small downloader's fee- of only 46 bucks- and had begun downloading. As the green bar had reached 99%...my computer had crashed and my transformer box had blown. After fifteen unsuccesful attempts to turn my computer on, I banged my head against the wall and walked into the kitchen. "Time for a snack," I told myself. Rubbing my eyes, I walked towards the fridge- not even noticing the sudden ''change ''in my furniture... I swung the white fridge door open...and screamed. Sitting on the first four shelves were food- of course- but it was not the kind of food you normally find. On the first row were piles and piles of Raw Porkchop, Raw Chicken, Raw Beef, and Raw Fish. The second row was full of scarlet red Apples and Melon Slices. The third row had loafs of brown, cripsy Bread stacked on it, followed by bowls and bowls of Mushroom Stew. But the most shocking thing....sitting on the very top shelf of my refridgerator...was a Golden Apple. It was round, like your average apple, but it glowed gold and had shiny gold surface. Now, I' m a nerd...but I know that golden apples don't exist- at least not like this kind of gold. I grabbed the golden apple off the shelf and suddenly it dissapeared. It just went ''poof! '' Then, as I realized that it was gone, I felt a slight tug in my back. I turned my head slightly and looked over my shoulder...and shouted. Hanging on my back was a, raggidy, leather back pack! Stitched into the back of it was a giant, silver capital M. I swung it off of my back and set it on the counter. Gripping the zipper tight in my hand, I breathed in a fearful breath...and opened it...and inside of it...was THE GOLDEN APPLE! I nearly fainted. The golden apple fell to the floor, and began to float silently above the floor of my kitchen. And that's when I noticed it. My floor was no longer the boring white tile I'd used to own...now it was wood. Wooden plank. The beige-tan wood was hard under me and as I stood, my jaw dropped. My living room was gone, replaced with a single painting of a pickaxe hanging on my wall. A large, wooden crafting table sat in the corner, near a newly placed wooden door. I turned around. My fridge was no longer a fridge, but instead was a long, wooden organish-brown chest! I tossed the lid open to find all the food inside. I turned around in circles for what seemed like hours, and then noticed the flaming organe torches hanging along my hallway. Curious for more, I sprinted into my bedroom...to find a me-sized wool bed with red sheets...and to find that MY COMPUTER WAS GONE! I dropped to my knees and stared at the wooden block where my computer used to be. I buried my head in my hands. WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD?! And then it hit me. Minecraft IRL. The mod I had been trying to download?! Minecraft IRL...MINECRAFT IN REAL LIFE!!! Had I...Had I caused some radioactive reaction that had spawned some of the blocks from the game!? Had I turned my house into a Minecraft house...or worse, had I turned the neighborhood into a Minecraft house!? Suddenly there was a bark from the backyard. Honeydew, my dog! I raced out of my bedroom and opened the wooden door to the backyard. The backyard was now just a small patch of grass, surrounded by wooden fence posts. Around the border was a garden of flowers. Sitting on the dirt infront of me was my dog, Honeydew...but above his head was a floating name: HONEYDEW! As I moved in to touch my dog...his eyes flashed red and he leaped forward! I screamed and wacked him aside. Honeydew glowed red for a second, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. But he shook it off quickly and lunged again. I knew what this mean. Soon...he would either kill me...or I would kill him! Not wanting this to happen I raced in the house, Honeydew hot on my tail. I knew that I had a secret stash of bones for him in my kitchen! Maybe that could win him over! I raced into the kitchen and closed the small gate, cutting Honeydew off from me. I tossed open the lid of the chest and rummaged around inside, making my way around some Cakes and Sugarcane bundles...as I stuck my hand farther in the chest I wrapped my fingers around a bundle of bones! Pulling one out, I tossed it at Honeydew right as he shattered my gate into sticks and a wooden planke. I gathered the plank and the sticks in my arms and tossed them into the chest as I watched Honeydew chow down on the bone. For a second, his eyes morphed into beating red hearts, and then they shrunk back to their small, beady black formers. Trying to wrap my mind around all of this, I walked into what was now the bathroom- a small enclosed room with a pool of water in the ground as my bath tub and a hole descending way into the ground for a toilet... I used the bathroom- my urine decending far down into the lava below- and then I hopped into the tub. Luckily my soap had survivied the Minecraftian transformation. After the bath I walked into my room and hung up my clothes in my closet. Lucky for me, my regular clothes had survived. As I pulled back the red covers of my bed...I found it. A brown wooden sword, a wooden bow with a quiver of arrows, and a wooden pickaxe resting right there on my bed. They were so beautiful looking in real life, I almost cried... And then I heard it. I would know that sound anywhere...except this one spoke...! "That'sssss a very nice house you've got there... It'd be a ssssshame if anything were to happen to it...!" I grabbed the bow and turned around. There it was, hiding right outside my glass panned window. It was as green as the grass, and it's eyes were like black demons. It's head was in the shape of a block, and it's tall, slinder torso had no arms. It had four legs and it was bouncing up and down vigoruously. I knew that any moment now...it would explode, destroying probably part of my house, me, and Honeydew. Before it could even light up, I fired. For someone who had no considerable athletic talent IRL, I had perfect aim. The arrow I had drawn crashed through the window and lodged itself in the Creeper. With one simple ''poof! ''the Creeper exploded in a crowd of dust, guts, and blood. I sighed, wiping the sweat off my forehead, and bolted into the living room. I grabbed a few wooden planks from my chest and walked over to my crafting table. Taking about 46 minutes, I finally had a chest to put in my bedroom. Placing it next to my bed, I tossed my weapons and pickaxe inside and crawled in my bed. So it had begun. Minecraft meets real life. Well then. My life had just took a turn for the worst. Category:Minecraft IRL Category:Bladewood